Pre-emptive Measures
by terrified
Summary: A one-shot. Molly's hopes for a normal married life with their new daughter is proving to be a little impossible, what with a rather overprotective Mycroft Holmes in the role of Uncle.


_**A/N:** A quick little piece because there was a thunderstorm out again and well, I've been feeling down of late so I figured a little parent!lock + overprotective Mycroft should do the trick. It sort of did. So I hope you'll like it too :) x  
_

* * *

**Pre-emptive Measures**

The alley was dark and it was incredibly cold. Molly stumbled her way through the blackness and was stunned to hear the cracking sounds of hundreds and hundreds of bullets being shot. It sounded like pebbles being poured into a metal trough, loud and angry. The harsh bullet sounds got louder, so loud that Molly's eyes suddenly snapped open, and she found herself in her own bedroom again.

_Oh god, another thunderstorm_, she thought to herself in panic. The sounds of bullets had transformed into the rain that beat on the roofs and bin covers outside the flat. Molly had only one thing on her mind as she leapt out from under her covers. Through the pelting rain and the thunder that growled outside, Molly pricked her ears to listen out for a very particular sound. She could not hear it, thankfully, but she could not be sure.

Molly, who had literally sprinted from the bedroom, skidded to a halt outside the other room just down the corridor from hers. What she saw eased the heart that had been pounding from worry in her chest. There, by the window of the dimly lit bedroom where an empty cot stood in the centre of it, was the figure of Sherlock Holmes. His back was to Molly, and she could see from the gentle movement of his shoulders that he was quietly rocking their baby in his arms. No wonder Molly had not heard a sound, there had been none at all.

She stood there for a bit, leaning against the doorframe and crossing her arms. Her eyes rested affectionately on her husband and their baby as she waited for him to turn around and notice her presence in the room. Even with the thunderous storm outside, Sherlock could tell they were being watched and turned swiftly, only to be met with Molly's grateful eyes. _Everything okay?, _Molly mouthed, although there really was no point in being quiet amidst the noise. Sherlock smiled in response and nodded. _Go back to bed_, he mouthed back. Molly nodded and walked back to her room.

The storm had ebbed somewhat and Molly dozed on and off, sleeping fitfully. She was then gently awoken when she felt the bed move as Sherlock came back to lie down in the space beside her. Molly turned to her side and faced him, planting a quick kiss on his lips.

"How did you manage to hear her? She must have been wailing, and I must have been dead asleep," Molly said .  
"I didn't hear her." he replied, turning to lie on his back but reaching for Molly to come closer to him.  
"But you were with her during the storm."  
"Yes, but she wasn't startled from it."  
"Oh?"  
"I got there before it began to storm," Sherlock answered, shutting his eyes, "I didn't want it to shock her awake, so I got there before it could."  
"And you knew this, how?" Molly asked, propping herself up on one elbow.  
"Satellites," he replied, pointing upwards.  
"You mean _Mycroft_'s satellites?"  
"Well, it was his idea…"  
"What was?"  
"He didn't want his niece to get jolted awake again. I told him what happened the last time…"  
"Sherlock, you shouldn't have done that. You know how Mycroft overreacts…"  
"He merely sends me the weather data, nothing more."

Molly laughed softly as she fell back into bed, curling right up against Sherlock.

"I wonder what's going to happen when she starts school…" Molly murmured.  
"Don't worry, Mycroft's got it sorted…" Sherlock answered, with a yawn.  
"What? What do you mean?" Molly exclaimed, sitting up again.  
"He said he'll send us a list nearer the time, he's still doing checks…"  
"Checks? What checks_?_"  
"Curriculum standards, structural integrity of the buildings, personal histories of all staff, food sources of the school lunches… He's also been doing regular bomb sweeps…"  
"Bomb sweeps? It's a bloody school, not an embassy or one of his top-secret offices…"  
"Well, you know my brother. He likes to be thorough."  
"Well, I'd like us to be normal, please. Our lives are unique enough as it is so I should like some semblance of normalcy." Molly said, sinking back to bed.

A few moments of silence ensued as Molly gave up on the matter and tried drifting off to sleep. Sherlock, who had been lying still and contemplating, spoke suddenly, stirring Molly awake.

"Did I also mention he'd come up with a list of suitors for Sophie…"

**END**


End file.
